In The Seasons of Our Love
by goldleaves
Summary: They were kept apart for many years, but finally their love would be allowed to grow -  Haldir/OC Completed in 4 Parts
1. Autumn

**In The Seasons of Our Love**

**Chapter 1:** Autumn

* * *

The love between Haldir; Marchwarden of Lothlorien, and Númellótë Princess of Mirkwood - only daughter of King Thranduil of that realm, and sister of Prince Legolas, he who was of the Company which set out to destroy the ring of power, was an instant and powerful love - it had no bounds, except that which her father put on her.

For though she was well past her majority, and though he was of well repute - a fierce warrior, loyal, a staunch supporter of his rulers, there was no missing the fact that she was titled in a way that he was not - and so Thranduil, in his anger for all the peoples of the Noldor, used this as a way of placing a wedge between them, for he deemed the Marchwarden unworthy of his daughter's love.

That is not to say that Thranduil looked down upon those who were born into other, and most notably lower, positions but it was well known that after the death of Thranduil's Queen - he clung onto his only daughter tighter - for it was she who looked most like their mother out of all of his children. She shared the same sapphire eyes as her mother, as well as the same tint of silver within her golden locks - as well as a well noted love of the forests.

It was true love that existed between Haldir and Númellótë, but her father's fear seperated them. And so many centuries passed with barely a letter sent between the two - and both fell to despair, and grief, but they were pulled from fading at the hope of being with the other, that was until Sauron, the deciever, was destroyed and his foul ring thrown into the fiery depths of which it was wrought.

And from that action, all peoples gathered to celebrate, even the elves from the realms of Lothlorien, Imraldis ... and the most elusive Mirkwood sent some to Minas Tirth to bear witness to the joyous celebrations, and it was there where Haldir saw again his love after many, many years apart. She stood on the opposite side of the room, talking to her brother with ease, when he stopped in the midst of a conversation with Eomer-King, of Rohan, and her name left his lips like a whisper

"Númellótë"

It floated across the room to her ears, though no other heard it, and she turned to face him - delight evident upon her very features. He managed to excuse himself, not without a couple strange looks, from the conversation he had been in and moved towards her with the obvious, and natural, grace of all elves.

She met him halfway, having left her brother to talk to his dwarven friend; Gimli, and instinctively put her hand upon his arm, and he led her into the gardens.

"Long it has been, since I've seen your face - long has it been since I've dared to dream of meeting you again" he whispered, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles, in return she placed a gentle hand upon his heart and moved closer into his embrace,

"Long it has been, but let us not think of the misery of the past - but of the happiness of the future" and so they did. Mostly in silence, but with whispers shared they walked the gardens in total peace, for they were happy in their love.

* * *

Glossary:

Númellótë - Flower of the West


	2. Winter

**In The Seasons of Our Love**

**Chapter 2:** Winter

* * *

To say that they were happy was an understatement - they were blissful and full of joy through out the days that they were together. A smile and a gentle ringing laugh could be heard from wherever they were ... she was bright in her happiness and all who saw it recognized it as love, and all were happy, except those who knew of her father's ban and wanted to use the Princess for their own gain - and so missives were sent to the north detailing much about what was going on, and alluding to much that wasn't.

And so it was to some surprise, to the two lovers at least, when a group of elvish riders appeared in Minas Tirth, and at the head was Thranduil Oropheron, King of Mirkwood. As he dismounted a frown was seen upon his brow at the sight of his daughter with the Marchwarden.

"Ada" she said, a deep despair ringing in her voice, pleading with one look, with one word to allow them to be, but it was not to be so ... his heated glare at the ellon beside her told her this, and with a last anguished look at him, she removed herself from his arms and to moved to her father's side. They did not speak, for it was evident that he would not be able to gainsay the King - and so thoroughly rejected Haldir turned and left the family to have their, unhappy, reunion.

"You shall be returning to Eryn Lasgalen* with me, and I will hear no more word of this Haldir" and though her heart felt like it was tearing in two she did not disagree with him, for she loved him much and did not wish to anger him.

* * *

"Do you love my sister?" Legolas asked, interrupting the pensive peace that Haldir sat in, and in surprise Haldir looked up at the Prince and his pain, and love, was evident in his eyes.

"How could you ask such a thing? Of course I love her, my heart yearns for her to be near - even if separated by walls and your father's disapproving glare"

"Then it would grieve you to know that my father has left the city, with my sister, with every intention of not allowing her near you ever again?" and the pain evident upon his face could be noticed by even the most blind of Dwarves. His shoulders seemed to crumble in defeat and he once more looked down upon his hands, letting his hair spill across his shoulder, hiding his face as a curtain of silver.

"Yes, it would grieve me"

"I've never understood why you never did anything, why you never rode into Mirkwood and claimed her as yours - it would have saved much despair ... on both sides" and silently the Prince left Haldir to his thoughts, hoping that he would gain the courage to face Thranduil and claim her as he should have many years earlier.

* * *

Númellótë heard the fast hooves of a horse after them, long before she saw it crest a hill, and she was not the only one as both her father, and the guards immediately circled around her - waiting for whoever it was, whether friend or foe. But it turned to be neither and her heart leapt with joy as she saw the characteristic silver hair of the rider glisten in the distance, rapidly approaching them,

"What do you want Warden?" her father asked, his eyes cold and his voice filled with venom,

"I would talk to you, Your Majesty, for you hold in your possession something which I greatly desire" and Númellótë knew that he talked of her, and she beamed at him, showing that she too greatly desired to be with him, but she also saw the fury within her father's eyes and she knew that he would not agree.

"Nay" Thranduil said, "I would not talk with you, for you are not worthy of this greatest of all my possessions-" his rant was promptly cut off by the foul stench of orcs, orcs that were circling them and hunting them down. Númellótë's horse almost reared in terror but she calmed it with a gentle hand and hid behind the guards - who once more circled her in hopes of protecting the only Princess of Eryn Lasgalen.

The ensuing battle was devastating, for there were only a dozen guards, plus her father and Haldir - fighting against a band of over fifty orcs, and though the orcs lost many a number, the elves also lost a few. It was in the last moment of the battle when she saw the heavy blow of an Orcish axe coming down on Haldir - though he did not see it - and so despite the call of her father, she kicked her horse into moving.

"Númellótë" Haldir breathed, upon realizing that his beloved had taken an axe for him, his grief evident in his eyes as he caught her when she slumped from the saddle, and gently lowering her to the ground, he caressed her face - whispering her name.

"Númellótë, Númellótë - don't leave me, please don't leave me" he whispered, his voice breaking with raw emotion as he saw her lose the strength in her body. He didn't notice anyone, or anything, around them as she slowly reached to brush her fingertips over his cheek.

"Haldir - I will miss you, promise me - promise me you will not fall into despair"

"I-"

"Promise me, my love, that you - you will complete your duty before travelling to Valinor, I will be waiting for you, my love" and as the light dimmed from her eyes, and her hand fell he promised her that he would do as he asked, and when she lay dead within his arms, he weeped and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

And Thranduil looked down upon the two with pity and sadness. Sadness that he had denied the two their love - for he saw in that last exchange that the two did indeed love each other greatly and he knew then that when it came time for Númellótë to be released from the Halls of Mandos he would not stand in their way once more - and would instead accept another son into his family.

* * *

Glossary:

Númellótë - Flower of the West

Oropheron - Son of Oropher

Ada - Father (informal)

ellon - elf (male)

Eryn Lasgalen - Wood of the Greenleaves *Mirkwood started to become known as this from April 6th - when Celeborn, and elves of Lothlorien, marched to the aid of the Mirkwood elves - and helped to destroy Dol Goldur, the cursed place in which Sauron had lived, and tainted, within the forest before being expelled, and he moved his base to Mordor, but there was still much danger and darkness there: e.g. the Spiders.


	3. Spring

**In The Seasons of Our Love**

**Chapter 3:** Spring

* * *

When it came time for Galadriel, lady of Lothlorien to sail to the Undying lands, her husband; Celeborn, decided to stay on for some time, and though his heart wished to leave with the lady, and hopefully to see his love; Númellótë, once more - he knew that it was his duty to stay on and protect the lord - and he held himself to the promise that he made to Númellótë before her death.

And so when it came, many years later, for Celeborn to depart Middle Earth for Valinor - Haldir was filled with joy and anxiety - not knowing if his love had been released from the halls of Mandos or not, not knowing if she waited for him ... and if she did what she thought of his prolonged stay in Middle Earth.

As the grey ship finally docked in Valinor, Haldir searched the crowds for Númellótë, but he could not see her - instead he found himself looking into the eyes of Thranduil, her father - and he smiled at Haldir sadly, and he was confused.

"You wonder why I am here?" Thranduil asked Haldir, after he had disembarked,

"I must admit that I do"

"I spent many millennia keeping you and my Númellótë apart, in hopes that the love between you two would wane - I never wanted to lose her, for she is precious to me, and you would have undoubtedly moved her to Lothlorien - and I would have lost her. But she died for you - so that you could live-" Thranduil broke off for a moment, before wearily dragging a hand over his face "- that which I would have done for my own love, I knew then that I was wrong. I should never have kept you apart, I regret that now - I would be happy to call you son"

And so the two became amiable - not friends, for there was still too much hurt that existed between Haldir and Thranduil, but it was often noted that any celebrations that the family of Thranduil held, Haldir was always invited, and treated as family to the King of Eryn Lasgalen. And they waited for the time in which Númellótë would be released and for the time in which Haldir would no longer feel the grief that settled over him when he thought of his lost beloved.

* * *

Glossary:

Númellótë - Flower of the West

Eryn Lasgalen - Wood of the Greenleaves, known earlier as Mirkwood.


	4. Summer

**In The Seasons of Our Love**

**Chapter 4:** Summer

* * *

To say that it was a surprise when Mandos; lord of the halls of the dead, appeared in the house of Thranduil, with a caped companion, could be called an understatement. For indeed it was a great shock - but as the caped one pulled down the hood - showing to all who it in fact was their shock turned to relief and then joy.

"Númellótë" Legolas called a smile evident even within his very eyes, before she found herself within her brother's arms, "How I have missed you"

"I have missed you also brother - how do you fair?"

"I am well, and now that you have rejoined us ... I am joyous" but he could not hug his sister for long, and soon she found herself in the embraces of all of her brothers, none noted that Mandos disappeared from the home with a smile upon his face.

"Come - father is outside" and so Legolas pulled her through the house, grand and imposing to some, but it already felt like home, and into the extensive gardens where Thranduil was talking to someone, though who exactly was hidden by the trees

"Father!" Legolas called, and Thranduil turned to rebuke his son, when he saw who was next to him and the rebuke fell from his lips as he smiled to her, before saying something to his companion and making his way to her.

"Númellótë!" he said, before crushing her in his embrace, "I have missed you greatly, little one"

"And I you, father"

He released her from his grip and she looked up to see a smile upon his lips, and he held her hand and said,

"Come, there is something I wish to show you" and he led her down the path that he had came, to where his companion was waiting for him, and as she rounded the corner she stopped instantly, her eyes growing wide in surprise. For there, waiting for them, and pacing - was Haldir, just as she remembered him.

"Haldir" she whispered, and he instantly stopped his pacing and turned to face her, and as their eyes met, a small smile made it's way across her face - and then both instantly strode towards the other - not noticing her father slip away silently into the garden, until they were once again merely centimetres apart, just as they had been when they met in Minas Tirth.

But this time, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, and this time there was no-one who would stop them from loving each other, and after their long separation, they were happy.

"My Númellótë, My sweet Númellótë" he whispered against her lips that day, and he continued to do it every single day after that, despite any fights that they had - for they loved each other dearly and could not imagine being separated ever again.

**The End.**

* * *

Glossary:

Númellótë - Flower of the West


End file.
